The Chase to Freedom
by im awesome so bite me
Summary: What if Natsume Hyuuga got his heart broken once by a mysterious new girl? What if ever since then all he wants to do is break every new girl's heart? And what if Mikan Sakura is the newest girl in Alice Academy? Read as Mikan chases her freedom.
1. Chapter 1: it's on!

**A/N: Hi guys this is my second story and I just had this amazing idea and I really needed to write it down so yeah! Please tell me what you think! I really want some reviews, and please tell any critical advice that you want, because I'm really just making this up as I go! Please please please review! Love ya!**

This is the first time I've been transferred. I still don't know the reason. My old school was a nice little school that was full of well mannered students. I had a boyfriend. He was the best boyfriend I've ever had in my entire life. He wasn't the type of guy to pressure me to do the things he wanted to do. He waited for me; he said that whenever I'm ready he would be there.

But those were just words. I found out that he's been having a sexual relationship with the school whore. All the guys in school like her, but she just had to have a thing for _my_ boyfriend. I mean ex. Ex boyfriend. He told me that he loves me, but I know better than to believe him. I believed him once and it brought me to heartbreak. No more.

So here I am, standing in this prestigious huge private school. My step mom said this place should be perfect for me. I don't why she thinks that, since she doesn't really know me well. Truth is from the two months she's known me for, I think it's safe to say she hates my guts. Every time I try to talk to her, she gives me her back and walks away, taking her phone to her ear and pretending like somebody called her, even though the phone didn't ring and there was no one on the other line.

I started walking inside the school. It was clean and well built. Since my dad has a lot of money, I can allow myself to enter this expensive school. But I'm not like the kids in this school. I still remember how we used to have a normal life, me and my real parents. Dad didn't use all his money to buy a huge mansion, or buy ten cars just for the collection. We had a nice home, with one little car that satisfied our needs.

But then mom died. It was a devastating year for me. I was twelve years old and I needed a mom. Dad would always comfort me, saying she's looking at us from above in the sky. He said that she was happy watching us, but that the fact that I was crying only makes her sad. For the first three months after my mom's death I would always sleep with my dad at night. He would make me feel safe.

After a year I learned to live without mom, but I had my friends that always made me feel better. Then one day dad started going out with a new woman. I didn't mind, because I wanted him to be happy, to find the love he lost with another woman who can make him happy. After three years of dating her he bought a mansion, and started his car collection. Suddenly I seemed second in his life, and that made me feel a little uneasy. But I learned to deal with it. Then the woman moved in with us. Suddenly I felt a little invisible, because every night they would go out to dinner and do who knows what until two in the night. And every day I would be back from school early I would find out from one of the maids that my dad and his new girlfriend were out on vacation.

After that they got married and then everything changed. I started being a trouble maker just to get his attention. If it wasn't for trouble, he wouldn't have even noticed me. But then things got a little out of hand. The trouble I was making became a little too much and soon enough I got expelled.

My dad was horrified to hear this, but I was happy. He finally acknowledged me after all this time of just not noticing me. I finally caught his attention. But happiness was not what was on his mind. He was mad at me, and I was grounded for the rest of the time until they found a school that was right for me.

Then suddenly my dad's new wife suggested Alice Academy. A private school with a tuition fee that costs millions and it's full of rich kids. My dad was ecstatic about the idea of sending me into a private school and on the very next day I was brought here, to Tokyo, standing in front of the well known Alice Academy.

I have my doubts about this place, but I know that it's what my dad decided to do, and I trust him completely. I walk into the school and through the huge corridors that lead into the principal's office. I see a few boys seating there. They look like bad boys that are there because they're in trouble.

I see them checking me out and then looking at my face. One guy winks at me and I turn around immediately, blushing like crazy. Then suddenly I hear a wolf whistle and someone saying, "Wow that looks like a fine ass to tap". I quickly turn around to the source of the voice and see that same boy who winked at me smirk at me and start to stand up.

I blush a thousand shades of red as I turn around to knock on the door a few dozen times. I knocked so hard that my fingers have started hurting. I turn around again to see that the boy was only around two feet away from me.

He looks handsome. He has short blonde spiky hair and green eyes. His body looks muscular to a point that is almost scary, like he works on his muscles 24/7. He smirks at me and walks to me so that my face is a few inches away from his. "Are you new here? I don't think I would've missed an ass like this in the five years I've been here for" he whispers into my ear.

I feel disgusted, those guys are probably the trouble makers in this school, though I don't want to judge. I think I might have turned green from disgust, but then again I'll never know. I didn't want to answer him, because I hope that I won't see these guys ever again. Suddenly I heard a 'come in' from inside the room I was standing against.

I quickly opened the door and got inside, leaving an anxious mystery boy waiting for my answer.

When I got inside the office I was shocked to see around 50 teachers waiting there. They were all sitting in a very long rectangular table and occupying the seat at the very end of the rectangle was the (I'm guessing) principal. He looked nice. He was slightly full at the edges, and he had circular glasses. He was starting to become bald and it was spreading from the middle of his head at the top. He had a heart-warming smile that showed his teeth.

"Welcome to Alice Academy Mikan Sakura" said the principal as he looked at me sweetly. "My name is Hatake and I'm your school principal. I will assign a student to show you around school" he said.

Suddenly I saw the door open and in came a blonde with blue eyes. He was handsome. Behind him I saw a group of girls and some guys. He quickly closed the door behind him as he stood right next to me. He offered me a smile and I smiled back at him. He slightly blushed and I giggled.

"Well I can see you children will get along just great. So Mikan, this is Ruka, and Ruka, this is Mikan" the principle said as he dismissed us.

I started walking out of the room with him close behind me. I was a little nervous to see those guys again, but somehow felt comfortable with this Ruka kid.

He opened the door and the first thing I heard was "Ruka you are my king! I need you in bed!" oh my god. I looked at him and he just winked at the girl who said that and then turned around to me. Maybe this guy is not what I thought he is.

"Sorry ladies but I'm occupied for today so how 'bout you all come back tomorrow? You know where to find me" and then he took my hand and left the room. I got a chance to look around and find that the guys from before were nowhere to be found. I let out a sigh of relief as we left the room.

"So, Mikan, where do you want to go first?" he asked me in a weird seductive way. I thought he was nice when he blushed a bit when I smiled at him back in the principal's office, but I guess it was just an act.

I turned my head ninety degrees to avoid looking in his eyes. I don't want him to feel like I'm one of those girls that 'want him in bed'.

"Umm, I don't really know anywhere in school so just lead the way" I say quietly, almost whispering. He looked at me confused and then leaned closer to me so our faces were only inches away. I still didn't look at his face. I could see from the corner of my eyes that he looked a little pissed. Suddenly he grabbed my chin and turned me around to look at him.

"What? I didn't hear you" he said softly, also nearly whispering. I blushed a little and I heard him chuckle. That kind of reminds me of the office, only the roles were opposite.

I took a few steps back to look him in the face. "I said I don't know the place so you should just take the lead" I said confidently looking at his face. He looked a little shocked for a second but then a grin was formed on his features.

"Alright then" he said as he took my hand and started taking the lead and walking to god knows where.

I looked at our linked hands and slightly blushed and then removed my hand from his hesitantly. He looked at me looking a little hurt for a second but then removed the expression with a smile that looked a little… pleased? I don't know.

**Two hours later**

We walked through the whole school in silence, with the exception of him explaining where we are whenever we stopped to take a look at the place.

Overall the school is huge and full of expensive things. There are gigantic flat T.V screens in almost every part of the school. And the classrooms are big and only have around fifteen tables for two. In my old school there would be a table in every inch of the classroom because of the fact that we didn't have enough classes to fill everyone up, so there would be around fifty kids in one classroom that was made for thirty kids. But these classrooms were made for fifty kids, and only thirty children learn in them.

I didn't really pay much attention to the school but more to Ruka. At first he seemed to act close to me, flirting with me and holding my hand; but then once I set the boundaries between us, he acted sweet and understanding. He would always ask if I have any questions, and he would always smile at me.

He showed me to my dorm room and left, saying that if I need anything I should just ask him, and he gave me his phone number so I could call him. Not that I would call him or anything, but it was a nice thought.

I'm in my room now and I feel a little weird. The room is exceptionally big and spacious. The room theme color is baby blue, and it has a king size bed that's in the middle of the room, against the wall. Next to it there are two lamps, each standing straight. There is a huge walk-in closet that covers the whole wall in front of the bed. Once you walk through the first room you go into the bathroom. It's pretty big. Not as spacious, but definitely comfortable. It was almost like the bathroom I had in my room back in the mansion.

I went in there and took a shower. I stayed in there for almost half an hour. I needed the warmth of the water more than anything. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body and got out. I was only with my towel on when I suddenly heard a voice calling me. "Get out of there". What the hell? "Who's there?" I asked shakily.

"Just come out already, I promise you'll be happy with what you'll see" the voice said. It was a husky, rough voice. I could hear amusement in the voice, and I didn't like it.

"Look, I don't know who you are but I'm not coming out because I don't have any clothes on so until you leave I'm not getting out" I yelled out to the man that was waiting for me outside the door of the bathroom that was separating us.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming my way and I immediately locked the door. "Don't come near me" I said, my voice shaking and my eyes tearing up.

If only I had some clothes in here. If only I had a baseball bat to hit that ass in the face. If only.

He tried opening the door with no success. "Listen, I'm not going to rape you or something, I just heard from my old buddies that there's a hot new chick in school and I wanted to see it with my own eyes" he said in a slightly irritated tone that got me a little scared.

"Do you honestly believe that I'm going to get out and show you my naked body so you can check me out? Does that even make sense to you?" I asked, shocked by this guy's stupidity. Does he really think that what he said is reasonable?

"I don't really think that what I said is reasonable, but I'm just saying it so you see that I'm not going to rape you. But now that you mentioned checking out your naked body I think I might just rape you if you resist" he said teasingly, his voice full of excitement.

"Just get out of here. You'll see me tomorrow anyways" I tell him. If he doesn't get out of here I swear I will make an outfit out of these towels and go out and beat him up with my own hands.

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll make sure you'll still be naked" he said as I hear footsteps starting to fade away in my ears. I hear my door slam shut. I let out a sigh as I opened my bathroom door and got out. I quickly put my clothes on just in case the pervert wanted to pay another visit.

I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget to lock the door. Now that guy will taunt me down until he gets the chance to rape me. I shudder at the thought, and think about my first day of school tomorrow and whether I'll see that perv, not that I'll recognize him but still. I kick the thought away from my head as I get in bed and fall asleep almost instantly.

**The next day**

I was standing in front of my new classroom. The teacher called out my name to come in, but it still took me a while. I finally worked up the courage and stepped into the classroom with a wide smile on my face. As soon as I got in the guys looked at me interested, and the girls looked at me in a weird, accusing way.

There was only one girl in my class that caught my attention. She didn't look at me in an accusing way, she just stared at me. Her face didn't give away her thoughts, her stoic expression never changed, not even for the slightest instant.

"Okay class, this is Mikan Sakura. She will be your newest class mate. Mikan, how about you introduce yourself?" the teacher, who looked a little gay, not that I'm judging, told me.

I nod an unsure nod and smile, a wide smile that got the boys drooling (I have no idea why that always happens) and some girls smiled back, but most of them just looked at me with a killer glare. I cleared my throat. "Umm, I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm new here so please take care of me! I like nice people and I _hate_ perverts" I said in an accusing tone thinking about the perv who snuck into my room the other night.

"Alright then, Mikan you can take a seat next to Hotaru" said the teacher, pointing towards the girl that caught my attention. I walked towards her and noticed that she wasn't really paying much attention to me. I sighed; this is going to be a long year.

**At lunch**

The day was long, and I've been getting a lot of death glares from a lot of girls. Some guys flirted with me and I was wondering why? I'm not the most beautiful girl in school and I definitely don't have the best body. My butt is too big and my nose is too small. I can name a thousand flaws in myself but, I really prefer to look at the better parts of my body.

Anyways, I was now standing in front of the cafeteria. Alone. That's right; I didn't manage to make any friends in this long day. Hotaru never talked to me, and every time I tried talking to her she would answer me in short answers that made me feel like I was annoying her, so I just stopped asking questions and looked at the teacher, not really listening to him but more like hearing him in the background of my thoughts.

I'm kind of scared of getting into the cafeteria. I've never eaten alone in my life, I hate being alone. I usually sit with a bunch of my loyal friends, but now I don't really have any loyal friends so I'm just going to have to sit alone.

I took a deep breath as I stepped inside the cafeteria. The first thing I noticed was a group of screaming girls surrounding one specific table. I tried to see what was so interesting about that table from afar, but I couldn't manage to get even the slightest glimpse because the screaming girls were surrounding every single inch that came as close as to seeing a speck of the human body that was seating in that table.

I gave up after ten seconds of trying to see the 'oh-so-important-people' and went to choose what I wanted to get. I ended up losing my appetite after seeing all those fancy dishes. It was like being in a five star restaurant that was huge with a _lot_ of costumers. I decided that it wouldn't be wise of me not to eat anything, so I chose to take a simple sandwich which contained healthy bread, lettuce, cheese, a few slices of tomatoes and cucumber.

It seemed like I was watching my weight, but to be honest I really could care less about how much I weigh, as long as I'm happy with myself. I went to an empty table (which was almost impossible to find!) and started eating my sandwich.

Out of the blue a hand touched my shoulder and I turned around to see Hotaru. She looked stoic, and she wasn't looking into my eyes, but more like my nose.

"I want to eat lunch with you" she said in an emotionless tone. I looked at her for a second and then smiled a big wide smile. She took that as a yes and sat next to me. I looked at her. More like stared at her and I could sense that she was uncomfortable. I quickly looked away when I realized I was staring.

The truth is that Hotaru is beautiful. She has amazing lavender eyes that never show any emotion. I bet that if they did show emotion they would be flawless. She has silky raven hair that's about as long as where her chin is. Her bangs cover her forehead in an amazing way that makes it seem like she has a personal stylist for her hair. It might be true, actually. I mean, this school is filled with rich people.

She finally looked at me. "If you want to admire my beauty, you just need to tell me, I get it a lot so I'm used to it" she tells me in an emotionless voice once again. I look at her, my eyes becoming a little wider. I shake my head a little to get back in control of my features. She's amazing, it's like she can read my mind.

I look at her and smile a huge smile, showing my teeth. She gives a small, almost unrecognizable smile, and then looks away from me.

I feel so happy; I just made my first friend. Suddenly I feel another hand on my shoulder. I look at Hotaru and see that she's not the one touching my shoulder, which got me to become a little confused. I look up to see none other than Ruka, looking down at me with a smile. I smile at him weakly. Somehow I have a weird feeling about him.

"May I sit with you Mikan?" he asked. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Sure Ruka, here have a seat" I tell him as I pat the seat next to me. I feel unsure as he sits down next to me. He leans forward to face me only about a foot away from my face.

"Mikan, how's the first day so far?" he asked me, sounding almost too interested. I clear my throat as I speak up, "It was great, I made my first friend, Hotaru" I tell him, looking at Hotaru to emphasize my new friend. Hotaru looks at her lap, suddenly finding an interest in the point where her leg bends. I look over at Ruka and see that he's looking down, his face showing a sad, almost pitiful expression.

He coughs a soft cough as he looks back at me and smiles. "That's nice. So do you want to meet some new friends?" he asks me, amusement in his voice. I don't think twice before I tell him happily "Sure! When? Do you know any nice people?" I suddenly explode with questions.

I get a glimpse of Hotaru and see her looking at me, as if she's warning me not to listen to him. She rapidly shakes her head in the slightest bit; her face became red form what seemed to be… anger? As soon as she heard what Ruka had to say, she became nervous and a little scared. I looked at her confused but decide to put the thought aside.

"Of course, in fact they're waiting for you" he tells me with a wide smile on his face. It seems too wide of you ask me, but some people just like to smile a lot.

"Great! So when do I get to meet them?" I ask him, my voice clearly giving away my excitement. I love making new friends and especially now that I only have one friend, not that I'm complaining.

"Alright then, let's get going" he said as he got out of his chair and grabbed my hand. I took it gladly and got out of my chair.

"Mikan don't do i-" Hotaru began. I looked back to see that two muscular and scary looking guys stopped her from speaking and grabbed her to stop her from running towards me. I look at Ruka for a second and then take my hand away from his hold quickly and start to run away from him towards Hotaru. I almost get to her when two other guys get a hold me. One holds on to my arms and the other one holds on to my waist.

I could feel them checking my body out, rubbing their hands all over my body. I almost threw up on them. I started screaming but then Ruka held on to my mouth, making me unable to make my shouts loud enough for any teacher to hear.

All the kids in the cafeteria can see us; they can hear us, but nothing. They don't do anything. Some of them take a little glimpse at us, but no one makes any wrong move towards us.

I feel sick. I feel harassed. I want to grab Hotaru and run out of here. Out of this school, and go home. Not to the stupid mansion, but to my old comfortable house. I want to go to my mom's grave and talk to her, cry to her. I want to be anywhere else but here.

I start to cry as my thoughts go flowing on in my head, until I hear a voice. It sounds close but distant. I look up to see Ruka looking at me, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but you resisted us, and we can't have you do that now can we?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer. I didn't answer him. I stopped screaming as I knew it would be useless. Even though I stopped he still didn't let go of my mouth. I looked at him as the tears kept strolling down my face.

He looked hurt for a second, but then he instantly covered it up with an evil smirk. "I think the boss should be happy with his new prey don't you Mochu?" asked Ruka as he looked at the guy that was holding my waist. He chuckled a little before he responded. "Definitely. I wish I could have a little fun with her before she becomes un-pure" the guy that was called Mochu said, holding me even tighter (if that's possible) and pulling me towards his privates. I could taste the vomit in my throat as I swallowed it down.

The tears began to go down my face even faster. I looked over at Hotaru and she was kicking even harder, trying everything she could to get out of the guy's hold. I saw the determination in her eyes; she wasn't going to give up on anything. I found myself fond of her; she was giving everything she could to get out of this situation. I felt ashamed as I looked at myself. I was just standing there, not giving a fight and just letting these sick guys do whatever they want to me.

I decided that no more, I am _not_ going anywhere with these abusive monsters. I will put on a fight just like Hotaru. I bit Ruka's hand so hard that it started bleeding. He instantly took his hand away from my mouth. Mochu was too stunned to react and I took that as an opportunity to hit him in the ribs with my elbow. He crouched down in pain, letting go of my waist. I quickly started to run towards Hotaru. I completely forgot about the guy that was holding my hands. He held onto my hands so hard I'm sure it's going to bruise.

I got mad at him and kicked him in his privates. He yelped as kneeled down in front of me. I fought the urge to hit his head, I still felt kind of sorry for him. He's not the one who rubbed my waist against his privates. I left him and ran towards Hotaru.

She also took care of one guy that was holding her down. There was only one more guy left. I was getting ready to punch him in the face but then Hotaru stopped me. I looked at her confused but then she said, "Don't worry, he's on our team" in a reassuring voice.

The guy let go of her waist and waved at me. I weakly smiled at him. I was shocked to see him do that. "Hi, my name's Koko. Nice to meet you Mikan" he said to me with a silly grin on his lips. "Hi Koko, nice to meet you too!" I said to him cheerfully, completely forgetting about what happened just now. "Let's get out of here, fast" I hear Hotaru say as she looks towards the guys I just beat up. I noticed they were starting to get up, and they were angry. Angry is actually nothing compared to what they were. They were furious to say the least.

Koko looked at us apologetically and pretended to try to capture me. He gave me enough time to dodge and then Hotaru and I began to run out of the cafeteria.

I could hear the footsteps behind us, but it was too late. We were already out of the school and in the garden. I started catching my breath when we came to a halt. I saw that Hotaru was also panting. We came near a tree and we both leaned on its trunk.

I looked at her with a frown. "What?" she said in between panting.

"What the fucking hell was that?" I asked her, nearly yelling. It sounded as if I was mad at her. Her expression changed into a hurt on. I sighed. "I'm sorry, that was mean of me. But seriously, what just happened?" I apologized. But I was definitely going to get some answers right now.

She sighed as well. "I thought you knew what you were getting into when you came into this school. Everyone that comes here prepares themselves" she started. I looked at her confused and she sighed once again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her looking deep into her eyes for some answers. Her eyes didn't give anything away like usual. "This is a long story. Alright let's start from the beginning, since it seems like you didn't do your homework about this place" she looked at me accusingly. I looked to the ground, a little embarrassed by the accusation.

"Anyways, this school is controlled by a group of people. More like a gang if you ask me, but they just call themselves 'controllers'. They have a leader. That guy is called Natsume Hyuuga; he's the richest guy in Japan. His father is the president: Ryo Hyuuga (**A/N: sorry I don't Natsume's dad's name, I forgot it and I'm too lazy to go check it out :( please forgive me)**. After him there's Ruka Nogi. That's the bastard that sat next to us. Then there's Mochu and all the other guys. Koko is also a part of them, but he's more of their buddy rather than they're partner in crime. They all love him as a friend and he loves them but, he doesn't agree with the things they do" Hotaru paused.

I gulped. "The things they do?" I asked hesitantly. Somehow that made my stomach turn in a million flips.

"Yes, the things they do. It started three years ago. They were 14 when they decided to form their little 'group'. At first they were a nice group that all the girls were fans of. They're formed of handsome, rich guys. But then they became evil when the first new kid came that year. It was a girl that had a nice body. Natsume wanted her, and she didn't want him. He was furious, and so he decided to give her pain, like 'she gave him'. He got his group mates to capture her and take her to his room. When they got her to his room, they all had 'fun' with her. She didn't go to classes after that night for a month. When she did go to classes, everyone avoided her and she didn't have any friends for a long time. After what happened with her, Natsume got used to raping new girls, and it became 'tradition' to them. Ever since that time every new girl that comes to this school gets raped by those monsters" Hotaru finished disgusted. I looked at her with wide eyes, and I think my mouth hung open. I immediately closed it when I realized it was open.

"So what you're saying is that… those guys just now wanted to take me to Natsume Hyuuga's room so that he can rape me?" I ask, my voice shaking like I was frozen, clattering my teeth like crazy.

Hotaru slowly nodded. "Sometimes Natsume lets the other guys see how the girl suffers. I think the girl from three years ago just broke his heart and made him an evil bastard" Hotaru said, saying it like it's a fact.

I looked at her. Tears started to form in my eyes, threatening to fall. She gave up and showed emotion on her face. It's not what I thought it would be. I thought she would pity me, but instead she looked at me with determined eyes. I tilt my head to the side, showing how confused I am.

"Mikan, we are going to make history. You will be the first new girl that will _not_ get raped by _any_ boy" she said with a sure voice. I couldn't help but feel excitement all over my body.

"I'm glad" I tell her with a soft, genuinely glad voice.

This year is going to be a challenge, but at least I'm going to have back up. And I will definitely not be raped by _any_ bastard that thinks that because of his heart break, he gets to break _my_ heart.

Well I've got news for you asshole, it's on!


	2. Chapter 2: the girl

**A/N: thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing! Trust me, it made my day :) **

**aNiMeLoVeRs21****- hehe yeah they are all bastards, but don't worry! You'll find out in the future that there's a **_**better**_** reason for their actions. Well you'll just have to wait a few chapters to find out :P**

**Hikari-chan96****- thank you sosososo much! You have no idea how important that is to me! :D**

**Ruby Romance****- I know! That really is scary! But don't worry, Mikan can take care of herself! Promise! ;)**

**Galahad E. Platt-Batgirl****- hehe thanks so much! Don't worry I'll definitely keep on writing! I really did get my writing a little more in shape too! :)**

**annabannA****- thank you! Yeah Ruka really is out of character but don't worry! He's not **_**completely**_** evil ;)**

**Iloveryomama****- thank you so much! Although I'm not really sure I'll be an author when I grow up, still it's always an option ;D!**

**Iknowimcool****- haha yeah Ruka really is out of character, but don't worry he'll be half back! And I'm thinking about making a love triangle but I'm not sure, 'cause Ruka is really pissed at Mikan right now! :D**

**Whydoseroua****- thanks so much! Yeah I know I also liked the whole chasing idea, I just had to write it down and here's the outcome! Please keep reading and enjoy! :3**

**Gakuosbt****- hehe thanks! Don't worry they'll meet up! But you'll have to wait a little until they're actual meeting, 'cause Mikan will do **_**anything**_** to ****not**** meet Natsume; but don't worry, Natsume won't give up easily! :-]**

**CrimsonHazelEyes****- haha yes Ruka really is out of character. I love it too! It's like he became a lot more aggressive. I find that really sexy! But anyways don't worry Mikan will fight till the end! Promise! :D**

**Watupdoda****- than you! Don't worry I'll make them meet! It'll be very interesting, promise!**

**Ladidaisvklife****- thak=ns so much! I'm glad you think this story's amazing :)! I'm thinking about making them together in the end, but I'm not sure! Sorry, you'll just have to read and see ;)!**

**Ybksgijc****- hehe, it really is scary! Thanks for liking the story! Tell me what you think of this chapter too! :D**

**Whew that was tough ;] but anyways, here's chapter 2!**

I walked to my room like I was a spy. I always hid behind anything I could, and I would always run whenever I was in the clearing. Everyone would stare at me. But they knew the reason, and none of them did anything to help me, but at the same time they never did anything against me either.

I honestly think this school is messed up. What kind of idiots let a group of hot bastards rape them? And what kind of idiots let that happen without doing anything? The idiots that go to this school, those kinds of idiots.

I got to my room after an extra half hour of hiding. The truth is I really didn't have an appetite, and that's saying a lot. Usually I eat more than any of the guys I know, but ever since I got to this school I've been losing my appetite, losing myself.

I've become a crybaby. Whenever I think about what might happen to me if I ever get caught by the bastards that work for Natsume, I begin to cry. I lose myself in the thought of the pain I'm going to have to go through if I'll see one of those guy's faces.

I shove the thought away from my mind as I call Hotaru. I wait for five seconds before I hear an emotionless 'hello'.

"Hotaru?" I ask the stupidest question. Of course it's Hotaru, who else could it be?

"Yeah Mikan, it's Hotaru. What is it? I thought we were going to meet up at the cafeteria" she said. Then suddenly she stopped speaking and after two long seconds she said, "I'll meet you in your room. I understand you don't want to go there. But I'm bringing my crabs over, I'm hungry" she said and hung up on me. Sometimes I could swear she can read minds.

After five minutes I heard a knock on the door. Chances are that it's Hotaru, but you can never be too sure. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Hotaru you dumbass, now open up" I heard Hotaru's emotionless voice once again and immediately opened the door.

She came in with her crabs in a little pot. I closed the door after she came in and we both took a seat on the couch that was next to the bed. I looked at her for a while, watching her start eating her crab. She took small, delicate bites, but it seemed like she was enjoying them the way I enjoy food; which is a lot.

I finally spoke up. "So… thanks for coming Hotaru, I don't think I could stand this nervous feeling I have inside of me every time I step outside my room if I was alone" I confess to her, feeling a light blush make its way to my face.

"It's okay. To tell the truth I don't really like the huge crowds that are always present in the cafeteria" Hotaru replied, her voice as flat as it can be.

I looked at her, my eyes shining from the tears that I've captured inside of them, refusing to let them out. I will not cry anymore. I won't let the tears stroll down my face again.

"Thank you so much Hotaru, it really does mean a lot to me" I said with a low, soft voice, nearly a whisper. I looked her straight in the eye, and noticed that she wasn't looking at me. She had an almost… guilty expression? I don't know.

"Don't thank me" she said blankly. I looked at her, inspecting every inch of her. Something about her just wasn't right. I shrugged off the thought as I slightly smiled.

"Anyway, so let's just chat. I don't want to think about something fun, or interesting" I tell her as I make a little jump on the couch, completely changing the subject.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hotaru asked me, sounding a little more interested. I smiled at her as I thought of a subject.

"Let's talk about guys!" I tell her with a wide smile, showing nearly all of my teeth. I look at her to check for a change in her expression, but nothing.

"There isn't much to talk about" she said in an empty, emotionless tone. I look at her, my mouth hanging a little open.

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about? There is _always_ something to talk about when the subject is guys!" I said in an exaggerated tone. She looked at me for a second, and then spoke in a quiet tone, "Guys cannot be trusted, that's all there is to it" she told me in a voice that sounded a little harsh.

I felt a little sad. Somehow what she said made a little too much sense. I don't want to believe it but from all I've been going through, I have no reason why not to believe it. All the guys I've been close to broke my heart.

"See? I told you" she told me as she looked at my face. My eyes grew larger. She really is a mind reader! I tried to say something but I couldn't form any type of word. I just stared at her. Something about her tells me that she's miserable.

"A-anyway…" I didn't have anything to say. I didn't have any subject to talk about. I don't know what's wrong with me, but somehow I feel like Hotaru is bitter, and she's rubbing her bitterness all over my body.

"I think we should talk about how you can avoid meeting up with those sick followers of Natsume. The truth is you're going to have to work a lot for that" Hotaru said out of the blue. I was staring at her for a short moment before saying with a smile, "Anything! I will do anything to not get caught by those bastards".

"Alright, obviously you're going to have to go to classes, but in class you can try to act as invisible as possible. Don't speak, don't participate, don't laugh, just don't do anything" Hotaru said with a voice filled with determination. "After we're done with classes, you absolutely can _not_ go into the cafeteria, because if you do then everybody will be able to see you and amongst those people there will definitely be a part of the 'controllers'. I will go to the cafeteria and get you some food and then bring it over here to your room. Remember to always lock your door and balcony because Ruka knows where your room is. If you want to get out of your room, wear clothes that will not show your body, and it's mandatory that you put on big glasses, that cover up most of your face" Hotaru said without even taking a breath. I looked at her blankly. It's like I'm losing my freedom because of some idiot that can't get over his heartbreak that happened _three_ years ago! I mean come on! He's ruining my life and I haven't done anything wrong!

I'm just so frustrated! I can't believe that only because I'm new I need to get raped because it's some kind of stupid tradition! I'm just mad! I'm just so furious and all I want to do is run _away_ from this school!

But I will definitely not run away! That's what cowards do and I am not a fucking coward! I will definitely finish my high school life without getting raped, and in fact they might even catch me but I will not stop fighting until the end. I won't give up to anyone!

"Alright. I guess I'll have to spend most of my time in my room, but that's something I'm willing to do to save my virginity" I said to Hotaru, my voice filled with determination and confidence.

Hotaru gave a faint grin that was nearly invisible but I still saw it. The way the right side of her lip came up a bit, it just made my day. And I really needed my day to be made because until now this day was the worst day of my life. Well second worst, the first being the day my mom died.

"Good. I'll be going now, I don't want to bother you, because you need to have a long, good night's sleep for tomorrow if you want to be able to fight those assholes if they ever get a hold of you" Hotaru said as she rose up from the couch and made her way to the door.

I got up myself and quickly made my way towards the door to open it for her. I opened it and before she got out I gave her a warm hug. But as soon as I touched her she flinched and slapped my hands away. I looked at her, a hurt expression on my face.

She looked at me, looking pained, but then she hugged me. She touched me softly, making the hug a delicate one. I felt that if I took a breath I would scare her away. I slowly and carefully pulled my hands up to hug her back. We stayed like that for a little while until she broke the hug.

"I'm sorry, I just get a little scared when people touch me without warning" Hotaru said as she left the room, not leaving me a chance to reply.

I looked at her back as she slowly disappeared. Something about her is really off. But I really couldn't give two shits about it. She is my first loyal friend and I will cherish her forever. I need her company. I need her help. I just need her.

**The next day**

I sat there in class. There is still half an hour left for classes to start. I thought it was important that no one will see me coming into the classroom. Every time someone would come into the classroom I would put a big book in front of my face to cover it up, just in case the person would be someone from the 'group'.

Suddenly I felt a presence next to me. I looked up to see Hotaru. I let out the breath it seems I was holding in. She smiled a little and sat next to me. She gave me her back. I knew it wasn't to be rude to me, but to cover me up as much as possible. We didn't speak; we didn't look at each other. She just gave me her back and I covered my face with a book.

It seemed like the day passed pretty smoothly. I didn't talk, participate in class, laugh or anything. I just sat there, nearly invisible to everyone's eyes.

It was the last class and there was only half an hour left to it. All of a sudden I heard a bang from the door of the classroom. All of the class was quiet, and I fought viciously the urge to take a peek at who it was that entered the class so rudely.

"I want Mikan Sakura" I heard the voice I detest the most right now. Ruka Nogi. I buried my face deeper into the book. There was silence. Nobody answered him.

Then suddenly I heard a slam on the desk (I'm guessing). "Did you not hear what I said? I said I want Mikan Sakura!" Ruka practically yelled out my name.

My face was beginning to become red. Red with anger, with embarrassment; but mostly anger. How dare he show his face in my class and talk to the teacher like that? I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel them piercing through me, burning holes all over my body.

"I-I'm afraid she didn't c-come today" the teacher stuttered as he replied to Ruka. I heard footsteps coming towards me and a hand grabbed my upper arm so tight that I'm sure it's going to bruise. I looked up from my book before thinking about it. Big mistake. A smirk formed itself on Ruka's face as he forced me to stand up.

I tried to get away from his grip, but every time I would move he would only tighten his grip on me, which would make it hurt even more. My heart beat so fast that I swear the teacher could hear it. And I sit in the last row.

"I'll be borrowing her until the end of the day… and maybe the night as well" Ruka said as he made his way with me in his hold to the door.

"Stop Ruka. Don't take her" I hear Hotaru's voice getting closer. I look behind me and see Hotaru walking towards us. She is now only two feet away from us.

"What makes you think I'm going to do what you want me to do?" Ruka asked, but his voice sounded a little hesitant. I saw as his features switched from confident into unsure.

"Because I'll be going instead of her. I'm sure you remember our previous deal. Natsume said that whenever I'm ready to face him from my own free will, he'll stop this ridiculous sick 'tradition'" Hotaru replied. By now I am _completely_ lost. I have no idea why Ruka seems unsure, or what Hotaru is talking about. All I know is that Hotaru is doing whatever she can to prevent me from being raped.

"I'm still taking the new bait to him. He'll be mad if he hears that I let her go. And besides, what makes you think the deal is still on?" Ruka asked Hotaru. Deal? What deal? I have no idea what the hell those guys are talking about, but something weird and fishy is definitely going on.

"I'm sure the deal is still on, because if it weren't then you fools would've stopped your pathetic raping tradition" Hotaru answered blankly, but she definitely radiated hate.

Ruka was scowling. But whenever he looked at Hotaru his face would change a little. It was as if he was afraid of her. Or maybe not of her but of something that she was definitely a part of.

"Whatever, let's just go" he said as he grabbed me tighter and pulled me out of the class. I noticed that Hotaru was following us. She looked at me in a reassuring way, telling me that she will do whatever she possibly can to help me.

We just walked there silently, nobody said a word, and nobody made a wrong move. We just made our way to the so-called room that belongs to Natsume Hyuuga. I still don't understand why Hotaru is coming with us. It makes me feel better to know that someone will come with us, but I don't want her to be at risk.

What if what Hotaru wants to do is to take my place? To let those bastards rape her instead of me, and save me but sacrifice herself? I can't allow that. I won't let her do that to herself. This is where _I_ need to be in pain, not her.

"Hotaru…" I said, waiting for her to respond.

"What is it Mikan?" she asked. Somehow her voice was full of pain. It was as if she was… sorry for me? I almost felt like she pitied me.

Umm… you don't have to do this" I finished after a while of trying to figure out my choice of words. When I said those words suddenly everyone stopped. Ruka's hold on my arm tightened a little more, as if he was afraid he was dreaming. His face was, to say the least, shocked.

"What?" she asked, her voice full of confusion. She looked at me, her eyebrows were slightly raised, and her mouth hung a little open. She immediatley closed it once she realized, but her eyebrows were kept upwards.

"You don't have to do this. I'll find my way out of trouble. Don't worry, I promise you I won't get raped. I'll fight 'till they break every bone in my body, and I'll fight even when that happens" I tell, a little smile forming its way onto my lips. My eyes were shining a little from tears, but I kept them trapped inside my eyes. They were safely there, not even threatening to fall.

Hotaru tried to form words, her mouth opening and closing a few times until she spoke up. "What do you mean? You don't want me to help you?" she asked me, once again her voice full of confusion.

I shake my head before saying, "I want you to help me, but I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me" I tell her in a soft, low voice that only she could hear.

"Mikan…" Hotaru began but was cut off by Ruka. He snorted, chuckling at my words.

"You really think she's sacrificing herself for you?" he asked me suddenly, mocking me. I could tell from his voice that he wasn't expecting an answer.

"She's not _saving_ you. She's the reason you have to go through all of this in the first place" he nearly yelled at my face. I looked at him, confusion almost clear on my features.

"Ruka _don't_" Hotaru said, giving Ruka a death glare. Her face was so serious that it almost scared me.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked Ruka, stuttering more than I wish I would. My voice was shaking, _I _was shaking. I could see the point where Ruka held my arm shake the most. My shaking was affecting him and it caused him to tighten his hold on me. I yelped in pain at the sudden change. He looked at me with worry for a second, but then replaced the expression with hate.

"Hotaru is the reason you're going to get raped Mikan. If it wasn't for her, you'd be a free little girl" Ruka said with hate evident in his tone. I looked at him confused for a second. I already knew what he was talking about, but I just shoved the thought away. I don't want to think that. I just don't want to!

"Hotaru is the on-" but he was cut off by Hotaru herself.

"Ruka, I will do anything, just shut the hell up!" she said, there was power in her voice.

Ruka smirked at that and continued, "Hotaru is the one that go-" but he was cut off again.

"Ruka don-" but she cut off by him.

"Just shut up bitch!" he practically screamed. His face was full of anger and hate. It was like she ruined his life. It was like she is the reason for his misery.

"If you interrupt me one more time I swear I will kill you and I don't care what the fuck the boss has to say about that" he said through gritted teeth. I was scared. I was scared of him, he's so aggressive. But I don't know why, he still seems to be in pain. It's like he didn't want to become like this, but he had no choice. His face says it all. He hates her, but he's in pain from the fact that he hates her.

Hotaru just stood there, her face down. She didn't look at me; she didn't make any body movement. She just stood there.

"As I was saying. You probably know the story of _why_ there's the tradition of raping every new girl, right?" he asked, his impatience clear in his voice.

I nodded slightly, afraid to make a wrong move.

"Good. So the thing you don't know is the person who caused all this, other than Natsume of course" he said, his voice growing even more impatient. I nodded again, barely moving my face. I wasn't looking at him. I refuse to look at the guy who causes me and Hotaru pain.

"Well, that girl is Hotaru" he said blankly.

I looked over at Hotaru; the words I was so afraid to hear have finally been said.

**A/N: sorry it's so short! But I just didn't want Mikan to meet Natsume just yet! Stay tuned to see the long awaited meeting between Mikan and Natsume! And also the meeting between Natsume and Hotaru! A lot of questions will be answered in the next chapter, but then again a lot of new questions will be there too! Please review! It gives me inspiration to write ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: overused balls?

**A/N: sorry for the looooong wait! I was going through a major writer's block! I'm not sure if you've ever experienced it, but everytime I opened this file, I would read the chapter so far, and all my thoughts from before would just go down the drain. Anyway, now that this chapter is **_**over with**_**, expect some new awesome chapters **

**Thank you to all my reviewers :D they inspire me to write more often, so please keep it going ;) **

I don't have any words to say. My eyes are bulging out of my head, but I still have a slight, tiny bit of self control to keep my mouth from hanging so low it could touch the ground. I'm just so shocked, I didn't expect him to say it.

It's not that I didn't know. From the moment Ruka started talking I knew that it was Hotaru. Somehow I had a gut feeling. It was like the entire puzzle was now connected, and now everything made sense.

Made sense my ass, I'm as confused as I was before, if not more. The questions in my mind have increased, and I feel uneasy, seeing the scrutinizing stare Ruka is giving me. He has an almost smug smirk. An almost unnoticeable, cruel grin.

I'm trying to hate him, but I just can't bring my female intuition to feel resentment towards him. It's as if I can read his mind. It's as if I can tell that this is all a show. I feel like he's faking everything. Like everything he does is forced, unnatural.

Hotaru's face was shameless. She looked at me, more like questioned me if I was willing to hear her out. Quite frankly, I don't understand what the problem is. If anything, I feel sorry for her. Not in a pity way, of course. I know better than to think Hotaru had been crushed. She's stronger than that. But the fact that she had to suffer because she managed to charm the strongest and most influential boy in this school, and she wasn't interested.

The thought that this Natsume Hyuuga kid has practically ruined Hotaru's life after the humiliation he made her go through, made me want to strangle him until he's out of breath and then make him apologize for all the damage he'd made for Hotaru's life.

Suddenly I felt Ruka start pulling me back to the boy's dormitory. It caught me off guard as I was so into my thoughts, that I almost came crawling down to the floor if not for the tight hold Ruka gave my upper arm. He lifted me back up and I couldn't help but turn my head around ninety degrees to avoid any eye contact with him. I felt his gaze on me but I refused to look at his face. I fought the blush that was threatening to appear on my already hot cheeks.

He seemed to have dismissed the incident as he continued to take me to the room. I didn't struggle, I didn't protest. I just kept walking along with him, Hotaru trailing behind us. I'm not going to fight him anymore. I'm going to stand face to face with Hyuuga and give him a piece of my mind! I will definitely _not_ let that bastard and his friends touch me.

It took us another five minutes of silent walking until Ruka stopped in front of a door, which I immediately took to be Natsume Hyuuga's room. The door seemed intimidating in a way I couldn't quite understand. I guess the dread that filled my body took over me. The fact that I was a door away from meeting the Natsume Hyuuga I've been trying so hard to avoid.

Ruka knocked on the door and someone opened it. I immediately recognized the guy who opened the door. It was that asshole Mochu who touched me with his filthy hands.

I instantly started glaring at him, which only resulted with him giving me an arrogant smirk. He then winked at me playfully and opened the door for Ruka to come in, dragging me along with him.

Mochu's expression seemed to change completely at the sight of Hotaru. His face started to look slightly worried, and almost a little… afraid.

I dismissed the image as I looked ahead, only to see a few more guys hanging around in what seemed to be the 'living room' of the place. I looked around and suddenly recognized someone. It was the same guy that I met the first day I got here in the principal's office! That guy with the blonde hair and green eyes! I must admit, he is indeed quite the handsome lad. His hair was very short and was gelled up into sharp spikes. He looked at me and suddenly interest filled his eyes as he smirked and started checking me out once again. Then I felt Hotaru's presence next to me and I saw the blonde guy's face immediately drop. His eyes were narrowed and he looked at her in an almost mocking glare.

I looked away from him to look around. The room was filled with boys. Men, would be a more suitable term. They all were handsome indeed. Some of them were scary, they're muscles were too big, and their eyes were evil. I recognized some of the scary guys that grabbed me and tried to pull me towards Natsume's room yesterday. They looked at me evilly, and they all had a smile on their face that looked… wrong.

I observed the room, looking around for someone that looked like a leader. The only one that had that aura in the smallest bit was the blonde with green eyes, but I doubt he's Natsume Hyuuga, considering we've already met before and he hasn't done anything (that was as close as rape) to me.

"Sit down Mikan" Ruka said, as he gestured his hand towards a couch that was filled with three bulky guys. I couldn't help but be disgusted at the fact that he wanted to me to squish my way into the seat that was between one of those sick guys.

"It's Sakura for you, Nogi" I spat at him, and stood my ground against a wall. I didn't want to look at him; I didn't want to look at anyone. The only thing I want to do is get out of here, together with Hotaru and just transfer to another school.

Ruka made an offended expression on his face before he smirked, and then he said, "Well it's Ruka for you, _Sakura_".

I didn't bother looking at him as I murmured, "I prefer Nogi" and crossed my arms over my chest. I felt like I need to protect it, or else I'm going to have a lot of trouble keeping myself pure.

Suddenly a door that I'm guessing led to the bedroom opened and out stepped a man covered in a hoodie. He had a leading aura to him, and I knew exactly who he was. Natsume Hyuuga.

He removed his hoodie from his face to reveal clear, sharp crimson eyes. A straight nose that was the perfect size, luscious red lips that seemed kissable and messy raven hair that was perfect even though it was as messy as hell.

I wanted to come up to him and just cling onto him, until he would hug me back and we'll live happily ever after.

But that's stupid. He's a criminal for god's sake. He's the man that caused me _and_ Hotaru to have a miserable life for the last two days.

Natsume's crimson orbs made their way to my face, and I could see the bitterness in them. They were so dull, so emotionless that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked even more miserable than me.

Suddenly, an ignorant smirk masked his face and he started walking towards me. I shifted in my spot and took some steps away from his direction. But my back was still against the wall.

Big mistake.

He caged me between his hands and leaned forward so close I could feel his breath on my ear. My face immediately turned red and I turned it around to avoid looking at the jerk's face. He was just so close! This is just too embarrassing and all I want to do is get away from him.

I tried escaping from his hands but he just caught my wrists and held them tight against the wall. I looked at him, disgust clear on my face.

He looked at me amused and once again leaned so close that I could feel his breath on my ear. I heard him chuckle as my ears became red, and he must have noticed it since he was so close to it!

"Are you ready to suffer?" he whispered lowly, but I could sense the pain in his voice. It was as if he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

But of course he had a choice. This is a free country, and an elite school is no exception for democracy.

I glared at him through slit eyes and was about to say something when I was interrupted by Hotaru's cold voice.

"Leave her alone, Hyuuga" she said in a forced voice. It was emotionless, but her face gave her away. She looked pained, she looked different.

Hyuuga was caught off guard by her voice, and his eyes completely widened and his face began filling with a hopeful expression, until he caught consciousness on his features and returned to his original, cold and expressionless mask back on. But I didn't miss it. I saw everything in his face.

A small smirk graced itself onto his lips as he turned around to look into the now grown Hotaru's face. I just stayed there, motionless. I didn't have the strength to run away, and I definitely wouldn't leave Hotaru here alone. God knows what theses barbarians could do to her if she were alone.

Hotaru's face remained emotionless, but there was an almost unnoticeable glint of fear in her eyes. She looked brave. She _is_ brave, actually. I still haven't met the human being that would be raped by someone they know and stay in a place so near that same evil being.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked with a deep, alluring voice that I could distinguish from miles away. It was unique yet so common, and somehow familiar. It was the same baritone voice of those talented singers. It was definitely a strong and confident voice.

"I think you know what I'm doing here" Hotaru replied in a tone that sounded slightly mad and irritated. Her brows were making their way down towards her eyes, and soon her expression was anger and frustration.

"So you finally decided to be wise and come to me?" Natsume didn't quite ask, but more like inquired. It's like he was choosing what her answer would be.

"No, I've finally decided to put an end to your barbaric actions" Hotaru muttered quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. I could see in her eyes that she would do anything to stop all these guys from continuing on with their 'plans'.

Natsume's smirk grew wider as he stepped closer to Hotaru and farther from me. "And how are you planning to do that?" he asked in an almost seducing way. This was making me sick. This guy has no shame! He just goes around and sleeps with tons of different girls and then tries to seduce them into sleeping with him again!

"You know what your deal was Hyuuga, now let her go and I'll stay" Hotaru said angrily, getting restless.

Her words struck me like lightning.

Did she plan on staying behind to save my sorry ass? I don't think so. If anything things were supposed to be the other way around. _I_ was supposed to save _her_ from those beasts by sacrificing myself to them. Now she was saying things like letting me go and her staying? No way in hell.

"Alright then, you stay and she goes" I snapped out of my thoughts when Hyuuga's sharp voice cut into my train of thought. He turned around and waved his hand at me as if dismissing me from the room.

I looked down, not really seeing anything but more like just trying to avoid looking at them as tears threatened to drop from my eyes.

"No way" I managed to squeak out loud enough for those close to me to hear.

"Pardon?" Hyuuga asked me in a rude, unbelieving way. I lifted my head up and looked straight into his beautiful eyes. I would've gotten drawn into them if I wasn't so mad and disgusted at him right now.

"I am most definitely _not_ leaving my friend alone here with monsters like you!" I yelled at him straight to his face, trying desperately to put some sense into his pathetic excuse of a brain.

To say that everyone around me looked shocked was a complete and utter understatement. Their mouths were open revealing perfect white teeth for each one of them, and their eyes would've been rolling on the ground if they could.

But the most unexpected thing was Hyuuga's reaction. He was smirking. Smirking! I never expected that.

"I guess you're stupid enough to stay here," he began with a cocky tone, "So you can have the company of Ruka and all the others while I'm here with Hotaru" he finally finished and then turned around, walking towards Hotaru even closer than he was before.

I looked at him, not sure what expression I had on, since it was probably a mixture of shock, disgust, and rage.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you do whatever you want to Hotaru?" I asked with disbelief in my voice. Hyuuga turned around to me and looked at me through bored eyes.

"I'm not asking" he stated with indifference and walked away, Hotaru walking willingly behind him.

"Hotaru stop! Don't go there!" I practically cried out to her. She turned around and gave me a sad smile before whispering quietly, "I don't have a choice" and walking into the room with Natsume.

I was about to run into the room when a hand grabbed me and pulled me towards the owner. Before I could react I was roughly pushed onto the couch where someone was already sitting and landed on his strong, firm lap. I tried standing up but there were dozens of hands clasping onto me, forcing me to sit down.

I stopped resisting and looked back only to find myself seating on the blonde's lap. He was smirking at me as I made a shocked slash disgusted expression at him.

"Well, _Mikan_, I guess I really am going to tap your ass" I felt a hand snaking its way to my butt. I quickly started kicking and punching the air, trying to get away from this guy's grasp. If I'm not going to get out of this my virginity will definitely be lost by the end of the day.

"Stop resisting, you know you really want us" some guy that was holding my hands said. I could feel the smirk in his voice.

"What kind of girl would want to be sexually harassed by barbaric _beasts_ like you?" I yelled at them. My eyes were filled with tears but I was definitely not going to let them out. I will not cry anymore. My whole life I've cried over silly, useless things and I will not be a crybaby anymore.

I gathered all my strength and got out of the blonde's hold and up to my feet. I then started running towards the door Hotaru and that animal walked into. I opened it roughly and barged in there.

The scene caught me by surprise. Hyuuga was caging Hotaru between his hands against the wall, and his face was a couple inches away from hers.

He swiftly turned around with rage covering his features. He looked absolutely furious. Suddenly I started feeling frightened and doubtful. He looked ready to kill. When he saw my face he let go of Hotaru and walked gracefully to me. He stopped a few steps away from me and observed me from top to bottom.

"If you were ugly I probably would've killed you by now, but since you're hot, I'll have a little fun" he chuckled as he came closer to me and stopped inches from me this time.

"Hyuuga, don't touch her" Hotaru suddenly spoke up and walked towards us. I looked at her, horror on my face as she grabbed his hand and brought him closer to her.

She whispered something in his ear. I wish I could hear what she said, but that seemed to have calmed him down and got him to relax a bit. He turned to me and looked at me once again from bottom to top.

"Why do you care about her so much?" he asked out of the blue, surprising me. I jumped a little and that earned me a mocking chuckle from him.

"She's such an idiot, how can you tolerate her?" he asked Hotaru. I narrowed my eyes at him and that didn't go unnoticed by him. He snarled at me and hissed, "And she's such a brave one too, it would be a shame to see her brake" there was an edge to his voice, like he was threatening me.

"Hyuuga, I'm warning you. You do anything to her and I will make sure you and all your friends won't see daylight ever again" Hotaru finally snapped and said.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, amusement clear in his eyes. She looked at him pointedly, glaring daggers at him as he looked back at me again.

"Except for a hot body and a nice face, she's got the brains of a two year old" he shot at me, now _he_ was narrowing his eyes on_ me_.

"Stop it already. Can't you just let me and Hotaru go and leave us alone?" I asked in an irritated tone.

He looked at me for precisely two seconds before answering a simple "No" and then turning around to face Hotaru.

"Go away, you were interrupting something important" he shot at me coldly. His tone was cruel, but fake. He didn't want to say that, but he definitely wanted me to leave him and Hotaru alone.

"No way in hell" I said coolly, not even bothering to look at his back. That seemed to get his attention as he turned around and looked at me.

"What did you say?" he asked through gritted teeth. That got me a little scared but I stood my ground.

"I said no way in hell! I am not going out of here alone without Hotaru and I am _definitely_ not going into that freaking _jungle_ full of animals out there! Just let me and Hotaru go already god damn it!" I snapped. This is taking way too long and I am not getting out of here alone without Hotaru. It was hard enough getting into this room, I am not going to try to do it again.

"Feisty now aren't we? Give up the act and just go away. Hotaru doesn't want your help, so just leave" he said icily as he gave me his back.

The tears were fogging up my vision so much that I had to look up at the ceiling to blink them back into my eyes. But I am definitely not planning to let him win. I won't give up.

"I don't give two shits whether I'm interrupting your plans. I'm taking Hotaru with me and we're leaving!" I yelled at him and right after I finished my sentence I sprinted to him and jumped on him. Jumped on him! I jumped on his back and that seemed to have caught his attention (again) because he turned around, with me still hanging on him, strangling him in the process.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, his voice filled with surprise and irritation. I flinched from the threatening tone, feeling scared and regretting what I had just done. But I'm not backing down.

"Hotaru leave!" I looked at her through his shoulder. She looked shocked, to say the least. Her mouth hung open a bit, and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I can't" she whispered, loud enough for me to hear. She had a pained expression on her face, and her eyes were shinning from the tears she tried so desperately to hold in. she managed to save her tears inside, and closed her mouth.

"Please… please leave" I told her, my voice cracking near the end. Hyuuga was still trying to get me off him, and when he heard what I said, he was furious.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" he screamed. I shut my eyes close to hold on for dear life. I saw from the corner of my eye right before I shut it closed that Hotaru started running towards the door, sprinting as fast as she could.

"No!" Hyuuga yelled desperately. For the slightest moment, I felt sorry for him. He was so lost, so lonely, and he tried to hide it so deep inside that his closest companions probably couldn't see it.

But I saw it. I still see it right now. It's there. That desperate, longing look in his eyes. There's something deeper in it than just wanting Hotaru; I can tell.

"Look what you did" he whispered, giving up on trying to get me off his back. I felt like he didn't really try in the first place, because I could tell that he wasn't really held back by my weight.

I stared at him for a moment before finally saying, "Are you going to rape me now?".

He looked at me for a moment before saying a simple 'no'. That's it. Just like that, he removed me from his back (quite easily too) and started striding to the door. And he left.

Just like that.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at the now closed door. I looked at it, but I wasn't really seeing it. It's weird, actually. I actually feel a little psycho right now, because I find myself interested in a guy that wanted to rape me about a half hour ago. I guess the past events changed a few things.

His expressions, his longing, his eyes, I guess they sort of got to me. He actually seemed like a person that has common sense if you look deep into his features. Especially his eyes.

They're holding a secret that very few people, if any, know about. He's got more to him than meets the eye, depending on how far that eye can see.

I guess you could say that I can 'read' people easily, I've heard that before. But the truth is, all I do is look at them. I don't feel like I'm reading them, more like trying to understand them. I always try to see deeper in a person, because I believe that no one is evil, just pressured, or under a bad influence.

Anyway, after snapping out of my trance, I walked up to the door and opened it hesitantly. Surprisingly, the room was empty and the exit door showed a little crack of light which indicated that it was open.

I thankfully sprinted to the door, just in case someone sneak attacked me and caught me by surprise. I got out and closed it shut silently, hoping to not catch any unnecessary attention.

I walked to my dorm, getting lost a couple of times and needing to ask for directions from strangers that kept on staring at me awkwardly.

When I finally made it to my room, I was so exhausted I collapsed on my newly made bed and fought the urge to close my eyes shut. I knew if I did I would never be able to open them again until tomorrow, if I'm lucky.

I resisted the tempting offer of sleep, and made my way to the shower. Screw homework, I'm not going to do it today. I'm far too tired to think, and if I did have the strength to hold on to consciousness for homework, it would probably end up a mess and I'd have to do it again tomorrow, so what's the point?

I made my shower quick, washing my hair lazily with my new strawberry scented shampoo, and when I got out of bed I hurriedly got into my pajamas and walked forcibly to bed, climbed onto it and covered myself with my bed sheets. I don't think I was lying down for even a mere second before I completely lost all consciousness and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the irritating and somewhat nerve-wracking yells of my alarm clock. It took me a while to find it and shut it up, but when I did, I groaned loudly and removed my sheets off half of me.

I opened my eyes slowly and examined my ceiling, suddenly finding a fascinating interest in it. I scanned everything in my room, trying to find anything to do except for get up. I'm really a lazy ass in the morning, but I get the job done.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom and started my morning routines. I took a fast shower, washing my hair in the process, not feeling satisfied with my job from last night. I brushed my teeth and made my hair into one pony tail. I couldn't be bothered to leave it down, since it was wet and I really don't want to get a cold right now.

My hair is actually very long. It reaches the middle of my back when it's up, and when I let it down it reaches right above my bum. I should have gotten it cut a long time ago, but I guess ever since my dad found his new wife, I felt unimportant, and that meant neglecting my needs, amongst them the need to cut my hair.

So anyway, I got dressed in skinny jeans, and a thick dark blue tank top. I wore some black all-stars and made my way to the door. I got out, locked it, and strolled to the cafeteria. I found Hotaru on the way, and when I walked towards the food area, she stopped me with a slight move of her hand against my flat stomach.

"Don't. I need to talk with you" were her few words before turning around and heading outside to the garden. I didn't really have a choice, so I followed her silently. We settled down on the ground under an old, big tree.

"About yesterday…" she began. Oh. Right. I guess it must have slipped out of my mind this morning, since I was so occupied with doing different things.

Suddenly there was an awkward, uncomfortable silence. I looked at her, and she stared right back at me. Her eyes were boring into my very being, reading me even better than I read myself.

"I'm sorry" she finally finished. Oh, she's sorry.

Wait, what?

"What are you sorry for?" I asked dumbly, looking at her with my head tilted to the side a bit. She looked at me for a second and sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I've willfully gone with Hyuuga into his room, and I didn't stand up to you when you needed me to. I guess what I tried to do failed. I thought that if I gave myself to Hyuuga, he would let you go" she explained, looking straight ahead, refusing to look at me.

My eyes grew wide a bit. "Are you completely in sane?" I asked in a low whisper. She completely looked away from me now.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would work, but I chickened out. I was too afraid. When he touched me two years ago… it hurt…" she tried to finish, but I could see the tears in her eyes and that she desperately tried to hold them in.

I felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my chest. The minute tears started forming in her eyes; I reached out and hugged her, tight.

"It's okay Hotaru, you don't need to protect me. You don't have to hide your feelings from me. Your thoughts… if they concern me, please tell me about them. Don't try to protect me, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself" I said while still hugging her.

Slowly she reached her hands and hugged me back. It felt warm. I felt like I could trust her with my life. She felt right, honest, real. She felt like she needed me as much as I needed her.

We broke the hug at the same time and she looked at me. I could see that a tear escaped her eye, and that it made its way down to her chin. It was a touching scene, I almost cried myself.

We stood up and made our way to the cafeteria, new confidence formed in the pit of both our stomachs.

I actually think those sick bastards gave up on trying to rape me, but if they didn't, they better be prepared to be kicked in their overused balls!


	4. Chapter 4: Tsubasa

Here I am, sitting down here on my bed, after a long, long day. Hotaru said we should ditch classes for the day and go enjoy ourselves somewhere to forget about our traumatic encounter from the previous day.

Of course, I agreed and we went shopping for the whole day. I didn't really get much, seeing as my allowance only comes at the end of the month; but I did get a pair of skinny jeans and a nice tank top that cost a reasonably cheap price.

Anyway, the shopping spree is over and here I am, thinking about the only thing left to think about.

Natsume Hyuuga.

Something's off about that guy. He seems out of character most of the time. I mean, he isn't like those typical sex driven ugly fat guys like I thought he would be. If I didn't know any better, I would've jumped on him and practically _begged_ him to take me. If I didn't know any better.

He had the chance to touch me a lot of times, but instead of touching me he completely ignored my presence. I just think he's hiding something, and although it really has nothing to do with me, I want to know.

As my thoughts travelled to other things such as my hair and Brad Pitt, my mind drifted to unconsciousness and I fell asleep.

I woke up with a start. The alarm on my phone went off, but it was on vibrate and god knows vibrate isn't nearly enough to wake me up. So I woke up late. Too late. It was already seven forty five and school starts at eight fifteen.

I didn't even have time to rub my eyes before I sprinted to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, shampooing hastily and barely getting all of the conditioner off.

I brushed my teeth in the shower, and when I got out I ran as fast as I could to get dressed in a plain black t-shirt with the word L.O.V.E written on it with white glitter and some jean shorts that reach five inches from my bottom.

I rushed out of my room and straight to class. It's obvious I won't have time for breakfast, so I guess I'll just have to survive on last night's dinner until lunch.

So I rushed to class, hair dripping wet and the moment I stepped foot in class everyone's eyes made their way to me. The strange think is I don't recognize any of these people. They don't look like the kids in my class. I mean, I don't know them that well but I'd recognize them if I saw them.

I looked around and then it hit me. This isn't my class.

Suddenly a guy made his way to me. He wore those weird guy skinny jeans that hang low beneath your bum and a loose plain black tee that was easily a few sizes bigger than what it should be.

"Hey are you a new kid in our class?" he asked. Truth is he's kind of cute, with a little star tattoo under his right eye, and dark blue messy hair that hung up in what seemed to be a natural way.

"Uh… no, I'm just in the wrong class. I guess I must've gotten lost on the way. Do you by any chance know where the sophomores classes are?" I asked, kind of embarrassed for asking.

He looked at me in a funny way and then his face softened. "So you're new in the sophomore year?" he corrected himself, a little sign of pity in his voice.

Oh. Now I understand. He knows about the whole Natsume Hyuuga 'tradition' or whatever. That's why he looked at me funny.

"Yeah, kind of…" I answered him uncertainly, not wanting any of his pity. I've had enough to last a life time; and besides, it's not like he's going to do anything about it.

"Hey is Natsume bullying you?" he asked bluntly, not showing the slightest discomfort or any of that sort. In fact I could swear he held a little smugness in his tone.

Weird. "Huh?" I managed through my confusion. It didn't occur to me that he might know Hyuuga personally or something similar.

"Oh right, you're new. Well, that punk is actually my little bro. we can't stand each other, but hey, I guess our parents just felt like doing their business and didn't consider having such a trouble maker for a son like him" he said plainly, shrugging in the process.

I didn't know what to say, and in that awkward silence I remembered I was late and wasting my time in this class.

I gathered my courage and asked once again, "Do you know where the sophomore classes are?" in a weak voice, trying not to sound rude since this guy is Natsume Hyuuga's brother.

Wait what? This guy's Natsume Hyuuga's brother! I can't believe I only noticed what he said just now. Suddenly my cheeks reddened for an unknown reason and I felt very self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Sure, I know where those are. My name's Tsubasa by the way" he said plainly as he made his way out of the classroom, gesturing for me to come along.

"Mikan" I replied nearly whispering. He looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look and repeated my name quietly, probably thinking I didn't notice.

But I did, and it made me wonder why he did that. Is that something he does frequently? Maybe he just does that to remember people's names? Or maybe he knows someone else named Mikan?

I only now realized that I was so worked up over a single thing this Tsubasa guy said. I kicked the thought to the back of my mind and walked faster after him.

When we reached the sophomore grade I noticed almost all eyes turned to us, mainly to Tsubasa actually. I guess he's pretty popular.

We made our way to my class and when we got there the bell rang and Tsubasa's face suddenly became alarmed and he quickly waved at me and said, "Bye Mikan" before hurrying back to his grade.

"Bye" I waved to his back, but I doubt he heard me as he pushed his way through the crowd.

I got in class and seated myself next to Hotaru who was already there, reading a book that looked endless.

"Hey" I greeted simply and smiled to myself. Hotaru looked at me weirdly and greeted back with a quiet 'hey'.

It was quiet after that until the teacher decided to make his entrance. The class didn't bother quieting down seeing as this guy was a substitute. I guess it kind of does lessen his level of respect, but hey, poor guy.

I stayed quiet as Hotaru continued reading her book. Then suddenly the class quieted down and after some time everyone became loud.

Curiosity filled my eyes as I looked to the front of the classroom I saw the last person I wanted to see.

Natsume Hyuuga has made his appearance in class for the first time ever, well since I've been here. He wore a similar outfit to Tsubasa's only his shirt was dark red and it said 'SEXY' on it.

I couldn't help but think of his body the moment I read his shirt. His pants were also hung tightly just beneath his bum, just like Tsubasa and I couldn't help but notice how round and firm his bottom was…

Oh my god. I can't believe I just thought that. That's so wrong and disgusting! Anyway, back to the point.

Natsume Hyuuga has finally decided to show up in class. He was walking up to his seat in the other side of the room, and ironically it was the farthest seat from mine. Hah, funny.

The teacher has by now given up on teaching and just sat down and read a short book. I looked around class and noticed Hyuuga's table was crowded by people. It's kind of weird, considering he's supposed to be known as part of a dangerous group that is known to rape new girls.

I guess as long as they're good looking anyone can be popular. But if that's the case then why isn't Hotaru popular? Or maybe she is? Oh god this is all so confusing!

Whatever, I can't be bothered with this nonsense. So I just looked up the ceiling and thought about Tsubasa. "Tsubasa" I said automatically, without even realizing it.

"What do you mean 'Tsubasa'?" asked Hotaru in a soft voice, while closing her book. I looked at her with eyes a little wider than they should be, but I regained composure soon after.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about him since I just met him today" I replied coolly, saving myself from any suspicion Hotaru might have.

"Be careful from that guy, he's a dangerous one. I know him, at first he seems like a nice guy, but trust me, in the end all of his girlfriends get their heart broken" Hotaru said and her voice became quieter at the end.

I wanted to concentrate on what Hotaru was saying, but after she said 'boyfriend' everything was tuned out and I was in the world of my thoughts.

Girlfriend? Does that mean I could be his girlfriend? Wait, does that mean he's a player? Or maybe that just means he's an open person who likes dating? Yeah that must be it.

"Mikan? Are you listening to me? Seriously, I don't like talking to myself" I heard Hotaru say as I snapped out of my train of thought. She looked mad and I couldn't help but give a little innocent smile.

"Sorry Hotaru, won't happen again" I said in a sweet tone. Her face softened and she relaxed a little in her seat.

"Anyway, just stay away from the Hyuuga boys, they're trouble" Hotaru summed up her little speech. I nodded, though I don't really think it's going to be possible to just ignore them, since it seems like they're a great influence in this school.

I looked back to the corner of the classroom, where Hyuuga and Nogi and all their friends were. Suddenly Koko struggled out of the crowd and made his way towards us.

"Hey guys" he greeted as he grabbed a chair from in front of us and turned it around to face us. He sat down and bent his head closer to us.

"Do we _look_ like guys Koko?" asked Hotaru with an irritated voice. She narrowed her eyes at Koko and then sighed and looked away.

"Oops, sorry" Koko said and chuckled a little in embarrassment. I kind of felt sorry for him so I decided to change the subject.

"So what's up Koko?" I asked in a sweet voice that could distract Koko. He looked at me with a smile and said, "I was just thinking, maybe you should come to the club tonight. Everyone will be there and afterwards we're going to this guy's mansion, I know him and he owns a pool and he's out for the weekend and his house is near the school so a lot of kids are going. I was just wondering, do you girls want to come?" he asked hurriedly, barely taking a breath between words.

I had a feeling he was kind of nervous, and I kept wondering why. Well anyway, this sounded like a lot of fun, so I smiled and looked at Hotaru expectantly. She looked bored as always. 

"What do you say Hotaru?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "Fine, as long as it's free" she answered plainly, and I couldn't help but squirm in delightment.

"Yay! Alright Koko, I guess we're going" I told him as I gave him a smug grin. He looked relieved and then gave a boyish grin. "Great, then we have a ride that'll wait for you at the entrance of the school. Just bring your bags and the driver will drop them off at the mansion. Just make sure you're dressed for a club alright? Don't look silly" he said jokingly and made his way back to the crowd, waving as he went away.

"Wow Hotaru, that sounds like a lot of fun!" I squealed excitedly as I threw my hands up in the air with anticipation. Today's Thursday, so that means tomorrow we'll go to the club and sleep over at some guy's mansion.

I can't wait! It sounds like so much fun, not to mention the pool party! I love swimming inside the pool and catching a little tan while I'm on it. But there's no way I'll stay in the water too long, that gives me duck skin and I hate it.

Anyway back to the point. Seeing as Koko came here from his friends, I'm guessing Hyuuga and his gang are also going to be there. I wonder if Tsubasa and his friends will be there too…

No! bad Mikan, don't think about him, the Hyuuga's are trouble. I trust Hotaru with my life and if she says Tsubasa's bad news, than that's the end of it.

But still, that doesn't mean I can't think of him. I mean, when Hotaru said he was bad news, she meant it in the romantic sort of way, but thinking about him is still fine.

The way his hair stands naturally, his little star tattoo under his eye that says 'I'm not the one to mess with', his perfect white teeth, that tasty mouth of his…

Okay that's enough. I've only met the guy today and we barely shared a conversation with each other. Why do I feel so taken by him? I can't help but think of myself as shallow, I mean you can say I like him based on his looks.

I think that's disgusting. Liking someone only because of their appearance? Wrong. Just wrong.

I mentally kicked myself for thinking so bad. I definitely do not like Tsubasa. End of story.

I guess from all my thinking I didn't even notice the time pass by until the bell rung right after I finished scolding myself. Everyone left in a hurry, and I managed to spot Natsume in that crowd, and surprisingly he was looking my way.

But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Hotaru.

After a second his eyes travelled to mine and I instinctively turned the other way around, making a fool of myself. When I turned back around I saw his back leaving the class.

I stood up and made my way out too, catching up with Hotaru who already left ahead of me.

We made our way to the cafeteria, me feeling a little awkward at the noise. Suddenly I noticed once again a huge crowd at the corner of the cafeteria and I knew immediately that Hyuuga has shown up again. This is weird. It's the first time I'm seeing Hyuuga out of his room. Why did he decide to come out today?

Anyway, I stood in line to get my food, and when I did I sat down next to Hotaru who always has custom made crab related dishes. She looked bored as she chewed on her crab sticks.

"What's up with Hyuuga? Why's everyone crowding around him?" I asked, truly interested in the topic.

Hotaru looked at me weirdly and just shrugged. "Popularity, I guess" she answered simply. But that wasn't enough.

I want to find out why Hyuuga is like this. Why he wants to rape every new girl in this grade? What's his past?

I know I'm sticking my nose in places it shouldn't be in, but curiosity is just killing me. I feel like I'm drawn into his eyes, and I want to understand, why? What's so special about those crimson eyes, except for that extraordinary color? I know I have a gut feeling about this, and my intuition isn't normally wrong.

I didn't realize I was staring until Hotaru said, "Stop staring at them, it looks bad" in a bored voice.

I immediately shifted my gaze to the raven haired girl, and she was looking right back at me. Her gaze was somewhat judging and it made me sink into my seat. Why was she looking at me like that? Who knows?

"Anyway, what's up with your life Hotaru?" I asked, feeling a little awkward. She looked at me for a moment before muttering a 'nothing'.

"So, how are you?" I asked, starting to feel very uncomfortable. It was only now that I realize me and Hotaru don't really have anything to talk about. I mean, she's usually silent and I hate being quiet. But I guess I didn't realize because this is the first time I don't have anything to say.

Hotaru looked at me with the slightest bit of amusement in her eyes. "We don't have anything to talk about, do we?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

I giggled a little out of awkwardness and looked at her for a few seconds. "No, we don't" I finally muttered, giving up on the happy environment I was trying so miserably to make.

"Well, how about we go outside, I don't feel like eating anymore, and besides, this noise is deafening" Hotaru suggested and I agreed completely. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to eat anyway.

I got up and put my tray away, but still took the cup of water, just so I have a drink. Hotaru waited for me outside the cafeteria, looking as bored s ever.

"How 'bout we go walk around school? I really need to breath some fresh air" I said, while we were making our way out of the food area. "Sure, and there's good weather today" Hotaru plainly agreed.

We walked to the exit nearest to the cafeteria, and when we got out, I was hit with a calming wind. It was perfect matched with the bright sun. today must one of those days here in Tokyo. I honestly feel lucky because there are only a handful of days like these, and now would be the perfect time for a relaxing stroll around the area.

"So do you know any guys who _are _approachable?" I asked, almost feeling ridiculous. I mean, from what I've seen, this school has _plenty_ good looking guys, but almost all of them are bad.

"No, there are only in the Alice Academy in America" Hotaru answered. Wow, that's helpful. I put my head down. I'm not going to go all the way to America to find a boyfriend. I'm not that desperate.

"But, there are some upperclassmen that are decent" Hotaru corrected. The moment I heard upperclassmen I immediately thought about Tsubasa. No. Bad Mikan, Hotaru said Tsubasa's bad to think about. I have to stop this uncategorized feeling I have for Tsubasa.

"Like who?" I asked, trying desperately to forget about Tsubasa.

"Like my brother, his friends and stuff like that" she said. I could help but wonder what she meant by 'stuff like that'.

"Stuff like what?" I asked, giving up to my curiosity. She looked at me and answered a small, "Smart people" before walking ahead of me. Oh, so she meant smart people.

"Wait, I thought Natsume was smart, no?" I asked, remembering how Hotaru described him as- the one that gets the highest grades, if he bothers to show up.

"He is smart in tests and school, but he's stupid in everything else" Hotaru replied. "What do you mean, everything else?" I asked once again.

"I mean that he's stupid in life. I mean, look at him. he goes around and rapes girls, smokes, drinks, hangs out with dangerous people, and all that nonsense. Does that sound smart to you?" she asked me critically, and I couldn't help but agree with her. Natsume Hyuuga is an idiot, and I don't want to have anything to do with people like that.

"Wait, does that mean Tsubasa also smokes and stuff like that?" I asked, suddenly realizing what all of this meant. "No, I mean, he does smoke sometimes, and goes out to clubs. But he doesn't drink much and he wouldn't dare hang around people he feels are more dangerous than him. But he's still dumb. He doesn't take his life seriously, which is the reason for his stupidity" Hotaru explained.

So he does smoke and go to clubs, but he's smarter than Natsume because he thinks before he makes acquaintances. I agree, he is smarter. But being smarter than an idiot isn't really promising.

It's decided, Tsubasa is officially forgotten in my mind. "Right" I just said after a minute or so.

I suddenly had this urgent call to pee. "Hey Hotaru, I'll be right back, okay?" I said, already walking hurriedly away to the nearest restroom. I heard a faint 'okay' coming from Hotaru.

I was walking for about a minute when I realized I have absolutely no idea where the bathroom is. I don't recall Ruka mentioning it in the tour he gave me that day. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ask someone. Fast.

I then saw someone sitting under a Sakura tree, reading a book. I made my way to him awkwardly, seeing as I needed to pee, badly. So I walked up to him and realized he wasn't really reading the book, he was asleep, with the book hanging on his head, covering his face up.

Seeing as this was my last resort, or else I would pee in the trees, I bent down to wake him up, getting ready to shake him lightly.

The moment my hand made contact with his bare arm, I was pushed down to the ground so fast I didn't even realize until I finally felt the pain in my back. I closed my eyes to ease the pain, still not getting even the smallest glimpse of who this asshole is!

I finally opened my eyes when I felt the pain getting a little better. The moment I opened my eyes I regretted it. I met none other than crimson orbs, staring at me from right above me. His face only a very few inches from mine.

"What were you trying to do to me?" he asked, his voice having a low, husky, and I must admit sexy tone to it. He got closer, as if trying to shrink me into nothing.

I only realize now that this position is very intimate. Me lying on the ground, him right on top of me, his face _very_ close to mine. Not to mention it's a beautiful day and we're in school, where people might see us. Although for some odd reason, this place seems to be very much isolated.

"I-I was just going to ask where the bathroom is" I nearly whispered. I hate how scared I sounded, and it seems I'm not the only one who noticed. That heartless bastard smirked and looked down on me. He leaned closer to me and when I could feel his breath on my ear he whispered huskily, "Scared?".

"N-No!" I yelled involuntarily. Why am I stuttering? Am I really scared? Well naturally I should be, I mean this guy could rape me right now, with or without his friends.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you yet, Polka Dots" he said. Polka dots? What does that mean? I do have a pair of polka dotted underwear, but I'm not wearing them right now. In fact, I only wore them once in the first day of school.

Suddenly realization struck me. On the first day I had an intruder who insisted on seeing me half naked when I was in the shower. Oh my god! That's the day I wore those underwear! I knew his voice was familiar!

I gasped loudly, and his smirk grew even bigger. "Finally realized?" he mocked me. This is it. My face became red from anger, and I slapped him, hard on the cheek. He stood up and grabbed me roughly and slammed me onto the tree trunk. Hard.

I heard the loud 'thud' my back made on the tree. The pain was much greater and I couldn't help the single tear to drop from my eye as I shut both very hard. I don't want to look at this monster. He scares me so much, and he's a complete pervert.

He suddenly took the hand I used to slap him and rubbed his sore cheek with it. He looked at me with mad eyes that softened with my touch. "Soft hands" he muttered. I swear he's stupid and heartless. "Just like my mom's". Okay, never mind.

I looked at him in a sad and confused expression that even I didn't think would be helpful. But I couldn't help it, he's confusing me and I think his expression right is very vulnerable.

With his hand still connecting between mine and his face, he muttered a small, "She's dead" and then let go of me and turned around, starting to leave. "The nearest bathroom is


	5. Chapter 5: Party part 1

**A/N:** **hey guys! Oh my god I am so sorry for this SUPER LONG WAIT, but I've been very busy, and I didn't want to disappoint, although I don't feel like this chapter is my very best, and nothing interesting happens but the attraction a lot of boys find to our little Mikan… you didn't hear that from me.**

**I just realized I haven't done any disclaimers, so this one is for the whole story:  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY WHAT SO EVER OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT OR THE LIKES IN NARUTO.**

I woke up feeling excited. I barely managed to fall asleep last night, thinking about all the fun I'm going to have today. All that's standing in my way is today's boring lessons, but I can manage to go through it.

I quickly got ready, feeling good enough to pamper myself and applied a little make-up and blush on my face, achieving a very nice illusion of perfect skin. I looked at myself in the mirror, and decided I looked exceptionally good today, with my light skinny jeans and fitted V-neck hot pink simple t-shirt.

My hair was up in a high ponytail, the long auburn locks stopping just below my armpits. I wore some white Nike sneakers, which made my small feet look fatter.

Overall, I have a good feeling about today. Maybe I'll even see Tsubasa… wait no! I don't care about him… not at all.

Anyway, I made my way down to the cafeteria, noting I still had enough time to have a bite before classes start. I got to the cafeteria and noticed that Hotaru wasn't there. Oh well, guess I'll have breakfast by myself.

I got in line, grabbed my food and looked for a free table. Unfortunately, Friday mornings were always the most crowded. Experience.

I was about to go eat outside when I caught two pairs of hands waving my way. I looked towards them and saw two beauties, one with pink hair, and the other with navy blue. I looked around me and noticed no one was near, so I figured they were waving at me.

I walked towards their table, which was the small type that only fits four people in it, and sat down next to the pink haired girl.

"Hi" I said, casually greeting both of them. They looked at each other, smiled, and then both said a high pitched 'hi' at the same time, creating a 'twin aura'.

I smiled warmly at them; somehow getting the feeling I'm going to like them. "You're the new girl, right?" asked the one with the pink hair, the blue haired one seeming a little shyer, but none the less still as friendly.

"Yeah, but I'm here two weeks already" I answered. They both looked at me in a sweet, predatory way. Weird.

"I'm Anna" the pink haired introduced herself. "And I'm Nonoko" the left girl continued.

"Mikan, nice to meet you" I replied.

"You're so cute!" they both said at the same time. I blushed, although they probably couldn't see it due to the blush I put on a while ago. "Were you invited to the weekend party?" Nonoko asked.

I looked at her for a moment, pretending to be thinking about it. I didn't want them to know that I've been thinking about it all night. "Yeah, you?" I asked, wondering if the two young women were close to Koko, or whoever was organizing this event.

"Actually, no" Anna said. I was a little shocked when she said it, seeing as she was so blunt and straight forward about it. My face immediately showed surprise, my eyes widening a bit and my eyebrows shot up a fraction.

"We were actually going to be definite visitors, cause Koko and I were sort of… together, but then I broke up with him, since I thought he was after someone else, which I still do" Anna expanded her earlier answer. To say I was shocked would be an overstatement. These things happen, this is high school drama, the typical things that always happen to the unfortunate. And usually everyone is unfortunate.

"Wow" I managed. They both tried containing their giggles, but failed miserably as the cute giggles became monstrous laughter. I looked at them, probably making a funny confused expression, because their laughter didn't falter in the slightest. Quite the contrary, it became a lot more obnoxious and roaring.

It took a minute for their little laughter session to end, but thankfully it did, and they both calmed down. We chatted a little, got to know each other more and found out we have gym together, something Hotaru doesn't participate in.

"I have to go, Hotaru's probably waiting for me in class" I said while getting up from my seat. "But there's still ten minutes left" Nonoko protested. I looked at her with an apologetic face and left.

**NATSUME POV**

I made my way to the cafeteria, surrounded by thousands of people. The only ones I actually know and talk to are Ruka and Koko. The rest of the gang's already there, waiting for us in our usual table. But somehow, there are always those five different people who find their way to me and walk around with me.

Our table is always surrounded by people, my friends are always surrounded by people; I'm always surrounded by people. And I hate it.

With the drama I'm going through in my life, the last thing I need is a crowd. I hate new people, they're useless. If I don't add them, why do they keep trying to be added? They don't take no for an answer. So stubborn, so obnoxious, so barbaric and annoying. I can't take it much longer.

It seems as though people will want to be your friend based on your popularity, and it disgusts me. I know I'm popular, and I know I'm only popular based on my good looks and wealthy family. I can't say I hate it, because truthfully it has its advantages, but along with that there's always a disadvantage. There are a lot of those.

I don't have a lot of privacy, and I really need it in my case. I can't tell when someone tries to be my friend because they like me, or they like my looks, or my popularity. I feel as though people are befriending me because of something fake. I hate that.

So as I'm walking down the corridor with Ruka and Koko by my two sides, and about seven people walking behind us, we got to the food area and took our seats. We don't normally eat here, the food's disgusting and I can cook better than these cheap chefs.

I already had my share of coffee in my room, so I just came here to hang out. Koko usually eats breakfast here, and Ruka has a drink once in a while, but the rest of the gang always eat their usual meals in the morning.

Each person had their own little group to chat with. The gang consists of exactly eighteen people, including me, and I plan to keep it that way. I can say that there are people in the gang that I like less, but we're all a family, nonetheless.

I didn't find it in me to join one of the conversations, so my eyes instinctively started to roam around the large, quite fancy room. There were plenty of girls, I noted, that were looking towards our table, but I found one that wasn't even close to it. She had her back to me, and I must admit, she had quite a nice figure. Her bum was small yet full, and I really like that. She had a nice upper body, a curvy yet slim sort of mid-section. And her legs, quite impressive. Long and thin, but not too thin, just right. She was wearing light skinny jeans, which complimented her almost too much.

Her hair was also nice. It was long and looked naturally auburn, although some strands were a darker chocolaty shade. In short, that girl is exceptionally hot.

I saw her turn her head to the right. I trailer after the direction and saw Anna and Nonoko waving at someone, who I figured was that girl.

I looked back at her and saw her walking towards their table, her angle still not enough for me to see her face. When she got to the table, she took her time to sit down, but when she did, I finally saw her face.

To say I was embarrassed wouldn't be true. I just couldn't believe I've been checking out the girl I've been trying to "rape". I mean, she's been pretty annoying and dumb lately, and I've never really taken the time to actually look at her. Now that I have, I think she's a little more than pretty. Just a little.

"The new girl's looking good as always" Keiji said haughtily, checking her out. I narrowed my eyes at him, forgetting for a moment that I've been doing the same thing a few moments ago. "Hey Natsume, if you don't mind, I could take her to my room tonight, instead of you" he suggested, his voice sounding insisting and slightly nerve-wracking.

That made me cringe. His green eyes were pleading in a disgusting way, and I could tell he was serious. He's definitely one of those people I like less in this gang. I looked at him blankly and flatly said, "No".

His face fell a little, but I think he already knew the answer. "Alright, alright, you always get the hot ones" he replied, all of his hope gone.

"Hey guys, how many people did we invite?" Ryu, another one of the gang members, asked.

"Exactly fifty people" Ruka answered immediately. He's in charge, after all. "And we still have space for five more"

"There's no need for more" I said, my mind already made up. We don't need more than fifty people.

"Did you invite the new girl? I really want to dirty dance with her at the club, when we're both drunk and then we'll go to the bathr-"

"Shut up" Koko interrupted Keiji. "I really don't want to see an image of you and Mikan doing the birds and the bees, thank you very much" Koko continued. For once, I agreed with him.

"You're such a virgin Koko" Keiji retorted, but nobody answered after that. We sat there in silence for a while.

"I invited her" Koko finally answered. It didn't surprise me, since I know he and Hotaru are pretty close, so that must mean he's become close to the new girl as well.

Koko looked at me for a second with a guilty look and said, "I invited Hotaru as well". I looked at him, unaffected, and replied a simple "I don't care".

The bell rang, stopping any possible conversation we could have. I got up and Ruka followed me to class.

I suddenly stopped. "I don't feel like learning today, let's skip" I said, and Ruka nodded. We both went to our room and just hung out, watching TV and making last calls for our "party" tonight.

**MIKAN POV**

Classes took forever, but they're finally over and it's three thirty. Let's see, the party starts at nine, and I have five and a half hours to kill. I went over to Hotaru's room and we just hung out. She showed me what she was going to wear, which was a gorgeous light gray simple dress that reached a few inches above the knees, which was tight at the breast part and very airy from there on. She would also wear matching gray heels.

I, on the other hand, am going to wear a strapless (yet modest) black dress, which also reaches a few more inches that Hotaru's dress above my knees. It was tight at the top part down till a little below my breasts, and then it was a little loose at the stomach area, and becomes tight again at the bum and legs area. In short, it was the perfect club dress. I also paired it up with matching black heels.

We passed the day watching TV and reading magazines, typical girl time. I told Hotaru about Anna and Nonoko, and she said she knows them and that they're in good terms.

Anyway, the day passed slowly, and it's now eight thirty. I know I only have half an hour to get ready, but I decided that Hotaru and I are going to be fashionably late tonight.

Okay, I'm lying. There was a gossip girl marathon and it just ended. And did I tell you? I'm a huge fan.

So we figured the car will wait for us, right? Right.

Hotaru took a shower before me, and then I took mine. We decided to get ready in her room, since it's so much fun getting ready together. I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. Hotaru did the same.

I was getting dressed while Hotaru started straightening her hair, which made it reach a tiny bit below her shoulders. She then clipped her bangs to one side using a plain black clip that was almost unnoticeable in the dark.

I finished putting my shoes on when she got out of the bathroom, and I immediately made my way to the mirror. My hair was already dried to perfection, and it was time to straighten it. It took me about twenty minutes to straighten my hair, and when I finished I took my curler and curled the very tips of my hair into small, shapely curls.

Hotaru then came to my side with a bag in her hand. "Makeup" she said plainly and opened it revealing stacks of unopened makeup that was probably worth a fortune. I gaped at it for a couple of seconds, but then realized I was staring and looked at Hotaru.

"Can I open it?" I asked, nearly drooling at the view of all those new makeup kits.

"Yep" she answered and brought the bag closer to me. I took out the concealer and applied it on my face. I figured I don't really need to conceal anything else so I went ahead to the eyes. I took out black eyeliner and lined the bottom and top of my eyes. I then grabbed the gold eye shadow and applied a tiny bit from my eyes to brows. I applied some heavy mascara that made my lashes look amazingly long and dark. I put some blush on my cheeks and finished off with light pink lip gloss.

When I finished I look over at Hotaru and saw she was already done and waiting for me. I took an overall look at Hotaru.

Hotaru looked beautiful, like always. But she looked like such a woman right now. She had beautiful, pale, long legs that seemed to surprisingly shine. Her hair was rather long for what it is naturally, and her face looked so mature it was breath taking. She applied black eyeliner and mascara on her eyes, blush, and red lip gloss.

I suddenly felt small and unladylike next to her. She handed me a little bottle that read 'skin oil' on it. "Put this on your legs, you have nice ones" she said stoically, but she still seemed to be kind with her actions.

"Thanks" I said energetically and gladly took the bottle from her. I rubbed the oil onto my legs, and just like Hotaru's, they shined. I suddenly felt a boost of confidence hit me when I said, "Shall we?" and held my hand out to Hotaru.

She let a small smile crack on her lips and replied, "We shall", and intertwined her fingers with mine as we made our way to the car that was waiting for us just outside.

The car was a shiny black Mercedes with a young driver inside. He looked nice, and wasn't mad like I expected him to be (since we're half an hour late). The car had something written on its doors, but I was too far to read it.

When I got closer, I read what it said and was shocked. The writing was in bold white cursive letters that wrote "_Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai_".

I noticed the driver chuckling at my reaction and saw Hotaru ignore the writing and just continue on into the car. I shook my head and decided it must be normal to these people, and just followed Hotaru inside the car.

I got in after Hotaru and sat down next to the window. I looked at the driver. He looked about twenty five. He had messy dirty blonde hair and bright brown eyes. He looked at me kindly and smiled a toothy smile, revealing pearly white teeth. I grinned back, showing my own pearly teeth.

"Alright girls, you ready to go?" he asked in a surprisingly high voice. Hotaru remained stoic, so I answered "Yep".

The car got to the club surprisingly fast, and when we got there, it was obvious where the party was held. You could hear the loud beating of the music from the car, so we bed the driver farewell and got out.

I suddenly had a pang of adrenaline hit me, and I couldn't wait to get inside and just dance my heart off. This isn't the first time I'm in a club. In fact, I've been to places like these countless times, but this is the first time I don't particularly know anyone.

Excitement and nervousness started to form deep in my mind, but I just shoved it aside and decided to ignore it. This is going to be fun, and I don't care about anything. Nothing matters but having a great time.

We finally got to the club, and the guard asked us our name. Hotaru spoke up for the first time in a while and said, "Imai and Sakura" stoically. The guard looked at his list and moved aside, letting us in.

We entered and I was immediately blinded by the flashing light. It went on and off in unexplainable speed, making everyone's movements look cut out. It was actually pretty cool.

Hotaru took my hand and led us to the center of the dance floor. I listened to the unfamiliar song, its beat being very fast and catchy.

I tuned everything out and let my body move to the rhythm. I swayed my hips and threw my hands up, getting hair out of my eyes once in a while. My head went from side to side with the beat, and I could see Hotaru starting to dance.

It was kind of funny, to say the truth. It was so out of character for her to be dancing so well, considering her stoic and uncooperative nature. But here she was, dancing just like me, her body swaying with the music.

I smiled gently and continued dancing. I suddenly felt a hand hold onto my hips from behind me and dancing with me. I decided to shrug it off and just dance with this person.

We dance for a whole two minutes until the song was over and I turned around to see who it was. My eyes bulged out of their sockets as I saw familiar blonde hair and recognizable green eyes.

I didn't say a word, just turned around and left to the bathroom. I cannot believe I just danced with that disgusting pervert! It's so humiliating, to think that I danced with a guy who said he wanted to 'tap my ass' whenever I saw him.

Honestly, there's nothing that can be done about it, what's been done is done. I'm just going to continue this night and enjoy my time here, and try to avoid dancing with any of those boys in Hyuuga's gang. There are plenty other guys who're better than those sickos.

I got on to the dance floor. The place was so full; I didn't even bother trying to look for Hotaru. The place was crowded, yes, but there was just enough space to dance, and dance I did.

I know this song; it's one of my favorites actually. This time I danced with even more passion than before, the beat being a little slower, but that just gave me more time to accentuate the sway of my hips.

It's been a few songs, and by then a whole group of people started dancing around me, boys and girls. None from Hyuuga's gang. The guys danced with me, the girls held my hand. Dancing with people you don't know is actually pretty fun.

By the middle of the current song, I felt hands snake around my hips from behind me again. This time, I turned around, alerted that it could be him again.

But it wasn't.

It was Tsubasa, and he looked just as shocked as me when he saw me. He didn't let go though, he just smiled. "Hey, I know you" he exclaimed, sounding as calm and casual as ever, even though he was yelling over the loud music.

"And I know you" I replied coolly back at him, yelling myself. He grinned boyishly and said, "You look great, let's dance".

I blushed a little, but I doubt he saw it. I murmured a 'thanks' and nodded, dancing between his hands and moving according to the song. He danced as well, and I noted that he wasn't half bad. In fact, he was pretty good; almost as good as me. As the beat of the song changed, I felt him come closer and whisper in my ear, "I love this song". If I didn't know better, I'd say that tone was seductive, but he wouldn't hit on me. Not when he could have anyone he wants.

As I swayed to the beat, my eyes closed instinctively and I leaned back a little into the body behind me, not really realizing what I was doing. If there is any time I feel like I'm not in my very own body, it's when I'm dancing to a loud beat.

Suddenly I felt hands snaking around my waist and making their way lower, until they were almost on my bum. I quickly snapped out of my trance like state and stepped forward, turned around and pushed the source of the hands away as far away as I could. I was shocked to see it was Tsubasa, and he looked quite shocked as well.

I looked at him with a disgusted and a little hurt expression as I made my way out of the crowd and the club itself, feeling a little sick in my gut. I just can't believe he would do that, I really thought of him as a different kind of person. I thought the perverted gene was passed down to his brother. Not him.

As I stepped outside of the club to get some fresh air, I realized the place was practically empty. It seems the whole area was blocked for anyone to enter, except for the invited people. I sighed, deciding to sit down on the little pavement where a few statues stood on.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when suddenly I heard loud footsteps running, by the sound of it, closer and closer to me. I didn't open my eyes, although I knew I probably should. The footsteps stopped right in front of me, and I opened my eyes for the first time, and though I was expecting it to be him, I was still a little surprised.

Right in front of me stood Tsubasa himself, with all his male hotness, wearing those complimenting jeans and that fancy little shirt, an apologetic look on his face. I looked at him for a second; my face probably showing signs of hurt, and then looked right passed him and straight ahead.

He shifted a little, and then sat himself next to me, the small pavement not making enough space for him to sit far, so our shoulders were touching. I tried ignoring him, not really wanting to speak with him.

It's not like we're friends. Hell, we barely even had one conversation! But I still feel violated to the core, and somewhat a little betrayed. I mean, I did give him enough trust to start dancing with him, and not in the most innocent way. He almost touched my ass, for goodness sakes, and although he probably doesn't think it's such a big deal, and most likely a lot of other people out there, I have a lot of respect towards my body.

I heard him sigh and on instinct turned to him, cursing myself later for looking at him. He had the most troubled expression I have ever seen, and his hand was just going through his hair, a sign of pure frustration.

His eyes were closed, brows furrowed, and when he opened them, he seemed a little shocked to see me staring at him like that, because his eyebrows rose up a bit.

"Look," he began, voice sounding a little confused and unsure, "I am so sorry" he finished, releasing a breath he's been holding. "What I did was so wrong, but I swear I didn't even know I was doing it. I just moved and it came naturally, I really didn't think I was doing anything until you shoved me away" he was looking down on the ground, up to the sky, straight ahead at the club, anywhere but me.

"I just really don't want you to have the wrong impression of me. You seem like a nice girl I'd like to get to know, and I don't want to miss out on a possible friend" he finished, sounding a little eager and held back, but I ignored it.

He finally looked at me, and this time his eyes showed an innocent hope I couldn't stand against, and as I sighed and took a deep breath, I spoke in a quiet tone, "Alright, I forgive you. But if you ever touch me like that again I will _never_ speak with you again" I cleared, just to make sure he gets the point.

He beamed a little and hugged me tightly, but a moment later he stiffened and quickly let go, an invisible blush on his pale cheeks. I myself blushed a little, but it was gone by the time he released me.

Once the blush was gone, he smiled at me gently with his eyes, and said, "Thank you".

**NATSUME POV**

This club is pretty cool. I was expecting it to be a lot lamer and having worst DJs. But even though this is against my no complimenting rule, this club isn't bad at all. I danced to the music, having a different girl between my arms every time the beat changed. To say the truth, they weren't great dancers and were all empty in my arms. I wanted someone real. I wanted someone special.

I wanted Hotaru.

But knowing her, she's probably just sitting around near the bar, drinking silently and waiting for this to end. I really don't want to sit around, since this is probably the only chance I'll have in a long time to party like this. So I decided to just "suffer" quietly, and deal with these plain young women.

As I opened my eyes I noticed near the middle of the dance floor, not too far from where I was currently dancing, my brother and the new girl, _Mikan Sakura_ dancing perfectly in synch with each other, Mikan looking as sexy as hell in her short dress and long, slender legs. She was dancing perfectly, swaying her hips at the right time, her hands high in the air, head almost resting on Tsubasa's shoulder.

Wow.

And here I thought she and Hotaru wouldn't find themselves around this place. I guess I underestimated her. But if she dances like that, why won't she just let me have her for one night and get this stupid "chase" over with. I've never had trouble getting the girls I want, even if I don't want them. They usually come begging for me to just take them.

But she's so troublesome. I've never had to actually chase anyone. To tell the truth, I don't even know if I'll be able to have her, or I'll just tell her to sleep in my bed and tell everyone we had sex. I've never actually raped anyone. Everything's a lie. I'm in this ridiculous mess because of _him_. _He's_ the emotionless monster that I'm forced to pretend to be.

But whatever, soon Hotaru will surrender to me and this whole mess will be over and done with. I won't have to pretend, and the beast will leave my already fucked up life.

I shoved the thoughts to the back of my mind and continued dancing, until my eyes fell once again on Sakura. I couldn't see what exactly was going on there, but she suddenly pushed my brother back and ran away, most likely outside of the club. There was a mild curiosity in me to know what happened, especially when my brother ran after her, but I decided to shove that to the back of my mind too.


End file.
